


Recovery

by Fallen_Skys



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Might be a bit ooc, More tags to be added, im sorry, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Skys/pseuds/Fallen_Skys
Summary: During her time at Hope’s Peak Academy Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba caused a lot of chaos and Despair to spread across campus effecting everyone from the Main Campus to the Reserve Course Students. And even before their influence the darker side of Hope’s Pean has covered up other crimes that occurred and shifted the blame elsewhere. Nearly both having gotten away with their actions until three members of the old alumni and the organization they belonged to shut them all down. They barely avoided what would have been the The Biggest, Most Aweful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.  But despite doing this much damage had already been done.  After months of reversing the brainwashing placed by Junko on her Miss Chisa Yukizome, her lover Kyosuke Munakata, and their best friend Juzo Sakakura, must all overcome their own inadequacies so to help these children as best as they can. Now what was left was to take all of those who have been damaged and start to recover. If only it were that easy, but nothing ever is.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Juzo Sakakura regretted few things in the course of his life namely: 1) the feelings he held of love toward one of his best friends, 2) the feelings of resentment toward the other, and 3) the struggle of accepting his sexuality for fear of what those friends would think of him. Up until that day, when he and Munakata stormed into that lab to arrest the people in charge of the Izuru Kamakura Project he hadn’t regretted more than those three things. That is until he saw the lab footage of their “specimen” chosen for their cruel experimentation. Hajime Hinata. The boy he had beat up and belittled, who he thought was nothing more than some punk trying to feel special, trying to reach those talented ones and who felt like he deserved to be around those despite not a single thing about him being remarkable. He didn’t feel a twinge of guilt when he first heard from Chisa he was the candidate. But after watching the kid they just came to save seize in from of him, after having to watch CPR needing to be done for the kid to have a chance to survive and having watched as the child was tortured and drugged, broken to the point of begging to be killed only for those scientists to strap him down as he begged and lobotomize him for him to be complacent. It made his stomach churn in disgust and horror and in some way despite their best efforts to tell him what happened to him wasn’t just because of Juzo’s one actions, that the kid was effected by many outside forces to go through with this originally, he couldn’t shake this feeling of guilt. And even weeks later when he showed up at the Foundation’s hospital set up for the students of Hope’s Peak Hajime Hinata was still in a state of catatonia of sorts, he was awake but barely responsive to the world around him. The kid who sparked such rage in him in the past was quiet, complacent, and stared out in the world like a doll. And when he was about to leave Mr and Mrs. Hinata had thanked him for saving their son, with such miserable and guilt ridden expressions upon their faces Juzo couldn’t help to feel at that moment that despite all other things he still was the one to push this kid over the edge. If was his fault he didn’t stop this child from going along with the experiment. And from this moment, Juzo Sakakura wanted to redeem himself. Even if it was for his own self satisfaction.

I’ll actually put in a prologue and chapter to replace this part but I was watching this one review of Hajime and could t help but think that although Hajime is influenced by the world around him so much that Juzo was more of the straw that broke the camel’s back. His actions pretty much just lit the flame under Hajime to go through with the whole thing. Juzo’s not at fault really but after many things happen he doesn’t even know why he himself feels guilty is what is going to be part of the story. Whether it was placed upon him by othersthat he should feel guilty or that part of his conscious is saying to take some responsibility. Also I’m going with the idea that Hajime was driven insane by the experiments and had to be lobotomized part due to it being easier on the scientists and part to get rid of his personality. It will be explored more how much brain damage he got and how his recovery will be difficult. 


End file.
